Arrache moi
by cl0o
Summary: OS HPDM complète.Quand pour Draco la douleur morale surpasse la douleur physique.Quand son seul espoir est que tout s'achève.Quand il aime Harry , mais qu'il n'est pas aimé en retour.


Hum alors veuillez bien m'excuser pour ce petit manque qu'est le touti quanti de rigueur au dessus de toute nouvelle fic. Après l'avoir postée sur un coup de tête je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié tout ce qui est description de la fic. Je répares tout de suite.

**Auteur **: cl0o

**Genre** : Romance/Drama.

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco

**Ratting** : M (plus pour les allusions que pour de véritables scènes « lemon » . )

**Disclaimer** : JKR pour les personnages , et Louise Attaque pour les paroles de la chanson.

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

Arrache-moi 

_Arrache-moi les yeux._

_Que je ne puisse plus voir._

Que je ne puisse plus jamais contempler tes courbes si parfaites , les mouvements de tes anches quand tu marches , ou encore quand tu étais au-dessus de moi , donnant de ces anches si parfaites des coups de reins puissants me faisant atteindre les étoiles. Que je ne puisse plus jamais te voir dans ses bras à elle , si douce, si tendre envers toi , toi , qui n'était que brusquerie avec moi , emportée par tes envies. Que je ne puisse plus jamais contempler ton visage après l'amour , toi si beau en temps normal , toi tout simplement parfait dans ces moments d'abandon.

_Arrache-moi les mains._

_Que je ne puisse toucher. _

Que je ne puisse plus jamais toucher ce corps divin que tu as reçu , ce corps parfait , souple , fluide musclé. Que je ne puisse plus jamais caresser ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ton corps. Que je ne puisse plus jamais te faire connaître l'extase avec seulement mes caresses. Pour que plus jamais tu me supplie de te prendre toi , rendu ivre par mes caresses. Que plus jamais je ne puisse me rassasier de ce corps que tu m'offre sans retenu. Que je ne puisse plus jamais te rendre ivre de ces caresses savantes. Que plus jamais je n'ai accès à ta peau si douce.

_Arrache-moi les ongles._

_La douleur jusqu'au bout des doigts._

Que cette douleur physique surpasse la douleur de mon âme , si meurtrie de te savoir avec elle au grand jour , quand je ne représente qu'un moyen de te déconnecter de la réalité par le plaisir que je te procure. Quand je ne suis qu'un –sublime- dérivatif à ta vie si dure. Quand je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer en public.

_Arrache-moi le cœur._

_Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur._

Pour qu'enfin s'en aille la douleur , celle de mon cœur si pleine de toi. Que je ne puisse plus jamais ressentir cet amour fou que j'ai pour toi , cet amour insensé , cet amour hors norme qui nous unis moi prince des serpentards et toi , le survivant. Que plus jamais je n'ai de papillons dans le ventre en te voyant. Que plus jamais je ne ressente cet appel de la chaire , cet appel au secoure que tu m'envois en venant te blottir contre moi. Que les papillons s'en aillent démoniaques créatures qui me rendent si faible en ta présence. Que plus jamais je n'éprouve ce sentiment traître appelé l'amour.

_Arrache-moi la tête._

_Que je ne puisse savoir._

Pour que j'oublie tout ce qui nous lient. Que je puisse oublier que toi homme que j'aime , tu es sur cette terre , et que je n'ai pas le droit de t'avoir quand je t'appartiens. Que je ne sache pas que c'est avec elle , cette tendre et frêle femme rousse que tu t'affiches en public , et que moi je n'ai droit qu'à de pâles baisés volés. Que j'oublie qui je suis pour que je puisse sans aucun remord te déclarer ma flamme. Que j'oublie que je n'aurai jamais ce courage.

_Arrache-moi les oreilles._

_Que je ne puisse t'entendre._

Pour que je puisse oublier tes soupirs lorsque tu étais sous moi , tes gémissements et tes paroles insensées lorsque je t'emmenais au septième ciel. Pour que je puisse oublier toutes ces insultes que l'on se lance pendant la journée devant nos amis respectifs , et tous ces mots doux que nous nous sommes échangés lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux , enlacé dans un coin obscur de cet immense château. Que je puisse oublier ces « je t'aime » que tu lui dis avec un regard où brillent milles étoiles. Que j'oublie ses gloussements de contentement lorsque tu es prés d'elle. Ces gloussements qui résonnent à mes oreilles comme la plus horrible musique qui soit. Quand un seul de tes soupirs me transporte l'âme et le cœur.

_Arrache moi les…._

_La douleur jusqu 'au bout de moi._

Que je ne puisse plus jamais avoir la tentation d'en user avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Que plus jamais je n'ai la volonté d'appartenir à un autre , ou qu'un autre m'appartienne. Quand je ne veux que toi , et que je ne suis qu'à toi. Que plus jamais je fasse partie de cette population libertine et dépravée , qui offres ces bouts de chaires au premiers venus. Elles te sont définitivement tiennes , elles t'appartiennent au même titre que mon cœur , que tu as capturé depuis si longtemps. Que cette douleur physique surpasse cette douleur de mon âme meurtrie. Qu'elle lui fasse oublier les blessures de mon cœur , qui saigne chaque jour d'amour pour toi.

_Arrache-moi le cœur._

_Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur._

Que cette douleur qui irradiera dans mon corps me fasse oublier , cette douleur que m'habite , qui détruit mon être à petit feu. Que cette douleur me fasse oublier que tu ne seras jamais mien autrement que physiquement. Que cette douleur me libère de ce monde , dans lequel nous ne sommes qu'amant , quand je voudrais être bien plus pour toi. Que j'oublie que cette peur sourde qui vrille mes entrailles à chaque fois que tu pars au petit matin , cette peur que tu ne reviennes jamais , cette peur que tu te lasses un jour de moi. Moi qui trouve tous les soirs de nouveaux jeux pour que tu reviennes le lendemain et les autres lendemains encore et encore. Que cette peur qui m'habite soit rassurée par le fait que une fois toute cette existence de malheur terminée , elle n'aura plus lieux d'être.

Que je m'éteigne en fin pour que plus jamais je n'aie mal en pensant à toi et cette autre que tu aimes. Que je m'éteigne en me disant que malgré tout je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre.

Moi j'ai eu la chance un jour de posséder Harry Potter. Moi petit homme dépendant de lui , comme l'on peut être dépendant d'une drogue.

Moi Draco Malfoy.

FIN 

Voilà j'espère que ce mini-os vous a plu. La chanson m'ayant énormément inspirée les pensées de Draco sont facilement venues.

Une petite rewiew pour me donner votre avis ?

cl0o


End file.
